Goose: Vater-Sohn-Gespräch
by severinalupin
Summary: Albus Severus möchte gerne wissen, warum seine Eltern ihn so genannt haben, wie sie ihn genannt haben? (GOOSE)


**Inhalt:** Albus Severus möchte gerne wissen, warum seine Eltern ihn so genannt haben, wie sie ihn genannt haben?

 _GOOSE:  
„Also ... schreibe eine Geschichte (egal welcher Art, Länge, ...) darüber, wie Albus Severus seine Eltern (oder auch nur Vater oder Mutter) nach der Bedeutung seines Namens fragt. Ist egal, wann sie spielt."_

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

 **Beta:** hela

 **Vater – Sohn – Gespräch**

„Dad?"

„Hm?"

„Warum habt ihr mich so genannt, wie ihr mich genannt habt?"

„Was genau meinst du mein Sohn?", erkundigte sich Harry Potter bei seinem Zweitgeborenen. Die Beiden saßen auf der Veranda ihres Hauses in Godrics Hollow, während der Rest der Familie im Inneren beschäftigt war.

Vor Jahren, noch bevor Ginny und Harry gemeinsam Kinder bekommen hatten, richteten die damals kurz nach dem Krieg frisch vermählten, sein Elternhaus für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft her, denn er wollte, dass was er selbst hier nicht erleben konnte als er noch klein war, mit seiner eigenen kleinen Familie hier nachholen. Mittlerweile hatten sie zwei Söhne, James Sirius und Albus Severus und eine Tochter, Lily Luna, die alle schon in Hogwarts waren und gerade wegen der Weihnachtsferien auf Besuch zu Hause waren. Sein Ältester würde heuer seinen Abschluss machen. Sein Gesprächspartner war in der Fünften und das Nesthäkchen ein Jahr drunter. Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass er – Harry Potter, der Auserwählte – sich gezwungen gesehen hatte dem schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten gegenüber zu treten.

Die Seite des Lichtes war siegreich gewesen.

Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt.

Der mit einer Blitz-Narbe gezeichnete hatte triumphiert und überlebt.

Doch so viele hatten sterben müssen …

„Ich meine, ich weiß was für zwei großartige Männer es waren, nach denen ihr mich benannt habt. Seit ich auf der Welt bin höre ich ihre Heldengeschichten. Es waren meine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. In der Schule wurde ich im Unterricht, wie auch privat immer mal wieder damit konfrontiert. Ich verehre die beiden auch aufrichtig und bewundere sie und bin stolz darauf so zu heißen, wie sie … aber meine Frage ist, was hat dich oder besser gesagt euch dazu bewegt, mir gerade diese beiden Namen zu geben? Die Namen meines älteren Bruders sind vollkommen klar. Unser Großvater und dein Pate und auch ihre Geschichten haben wir mit der Muttermilch inhaliert", schmunzelte der Jüngling, der vom Äußeren die größte Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater hatte, „genauso logisch ist es, dass meine kleine Schwester in erster Linie nach unserer verstorbenen Großmutter benannt ist. Und dann nach einer guten Freundin von euch beiden, die auch eine Mitstreiterin war. Aber bei mir habt ihr keine Verwandten oder Freunde genommen, sondern Helden – warum? Was bedeuten sie euch?", grübelte der Fünfzehnjährige laut.

„Nun, die beiden Männer sind für mich nicht in erster Linie einfach Helden, mein Sohn", klärte der Vater ihn auf, „Albus war für mich, wie ein Großvater! Und Severus war für ihn wie ein Sohn. Er war zwar für mich nie wie ein Vater", grinste der Sprecher bei dem Gedanken, „dazu lag, zu dieser schrecklichen Zeit, einfach zu viel zwischen uns … aber wer weiß, was hätte passieren können, wenn er diesen furchtbaren Krieg überlebt hätte." Verträumt blickte der Gryffindor in die Weite der Nacht: „Ich hätte es diesem Mann so gegönnt, dass er nach allem was er geopfert hatte, endlich Leben hätte dürfen. Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte ein Leben verdient? Aber leider wollte das Schicksal es anders. Vielleicht auch besser so für ihn – denn er hätte es gehasst, von der Gesellschaft zu dem tragischen Helden der Geschichte stilisiert zu werden. Der Mann, der einfach alles gab, um das Kind der Frau, für deren frühen Tod er sich auch noch verantwortlich fühlte und die er bis in seinen Tod geliebt hatte, obwohl sie diese Liebe nicht so erwiderte, zu bewahren, vor dem personifizierten Bösen …"

„Nein, so wie du und auch sonst alle die ihn kannten ihn mir immer wieder beschrieben haben, hätte ihm das ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Aber mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten bösen Blick, hätte er doch selbst die Kimmkorn davon abhalten können so viel Stuss über ihn zu schreiben, wenn er überlebt hätte?", lachte der Sohn. Sein Vater stimmte leicht melancholisch ein und nickte mit einem Schmunzeln auf die Frage seines Sohnes: „Denkst du nicht auch?"

„Dieser Mann hat mein Leben mehr als einmal gerettet. Er hat mich ein Leben lang beschützt. Er hat sein Leben immer wieder aufs Neue riskiert und hat körperliche und seelische Pein auf sich genommen, um uns alle zum Sieg zu führen. Aber gut, mein Junge, wie du selbst schon gesagt hast, kennst du all diese Geschichten schon auswendig. Albus war der großartigste und mächtigste Magier seiner Zeit – aber vor allem, war er für mich da, als ich ihn brauchte. Nicht immer … er hatte viel Verantwortung und natürlich hat er auch Fehler begangen. In meinen Augen war sein aller größter Fehler, dass er von Severus, der ihn verehrte und für den er der Vater war, den dieser so nie hatte, verlangte ihn, Albus Dumbledore, zu töten. Wie konnte er ihm das antun – egal, wie wichtig es für den Sieg über das Böse auch war … er hätte so etwas Grausames nie von diesem Mann verlangen dürfen. Auch wenn es für ihn selbst einer Erlösung gleichkam …", tat Harry seine ehrliche Meinung kund. Sein Sohn war alt genug, um zu verstehen.

„Severus war – wie ich dir schon vor Jahren versichert habe – der mutigste Mann, denn ich je die Ehre hatte kennen zu lernen. Aber leider habe ich es ihm Zeit seines Lebens nie zeigen können, dass ich so für ihn empfand, denn das tat ich ja erst, nachdem ich die Wahrheit erfuhr. Er war ein meisterhafter Schauspieler und, um seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden als treuer Todesser, um für den Orden zu spionieren, hat er alles daran gesetzt, dass ich ihn hasse … meine optische Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Vater hat ihm das sicher sehr erleichtert – aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein muss, dass ich ihn – mit den Augen meiner Mutter, die er so geliebt hatte – immer so hasserfüllt angeschaut habe und ihm nichts als Verachtung entgegenbrachte. Im Nachhinein würde ich alles tun, um das zu ändern. Auch wenn er mir das Leben oft zur Hölle gemacht hat und uns Löwen ungerecht behandelt hat und seine Schlangen immer bevorzugt hat …"

Beide schwiegen eine Weile in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

„Er wünschte sich immer Anerkennung und Respekt und hat das zu seinen Lebzeiten leider nie empfangen", sprach das Familienoberhaupt melancholisch weiter. „Aber es freut mich ungemein, dass er wenigstens in den Erinnerungen der Hexen und Zauberer heutzutage als ein guter Mann weiter lebt. Dich nach ihm zu benennen, war eine Art von mir ihm Anerkennung, Respekt und Dank auszudrücken – selbst wenn er es leider nicht mehr erlebt hat … aber man weiß ja nie, wie es im Leben nach dem Tod genau weitergeht und was man dort doch auch noch mitbekommt, von dem was hier auf Erden geschieht und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er sich darüber freut, dass du nach ihm heißt – wo immer er jetzt auch sein mag …", fuhr der Erfüller seines Schicksals fort.

„Würde es euch stören, wenn ich den Leuten sage, dass ich möchte, dass sie mich mit Severus ansprechen?", erkundigte sich der Jüngere, den Älteren dabei genau beobachtend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Sohn. Es ist dein Name und du hast das Recht dich rufen zu lassen, wie du magst. Ich denke nur, dass es schwer werden wird, dass die Leute, die dich schon unter einem Namen kennen, dich jetzt plötzlich anders rufen sollen …"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das in der Schule schon seit Anfang dieses Schuljahres durchgesetzt. Es war relativ einfach und mittlerweile taugt es den Leuten schon, glaube ich, mich Severus zu nennen", klärte der Ravenclaw – den in dieses Haus wurde Potters Zweitgeborener gewählt – seinen Vater auf. „Für dich wird sich nichts ändern, Papa, du bist einer der Wenigen, die mich, wenn sie meinen Namen aussprechen immer mit meinem Doppelnamen angesprochen haben", zwinkerte der Schüler.

„Naja, ich finde es halt sinnlos jemanden zwei Namen zu geben und dann immer nur einen von beiden zu nennen – dann kann man auch gleich nur einen geben, oder?", schmunzelte nun auch das Oberhaupt des Hauses.

Wie zur Bestätigung, dass die Schulfreunde kein Problem mit dem neuen Rufnamen von Harrys Sohn hatten, kam in dem Moment einer vorbei und grüßte höflich: „Guten Abend, Mister Potter, hallo Severus, Frohe Feiertage!" Gut erzogen, wie der junge Mann war, trat er hinzu und gab den Sitzenden die Hand und erkundigte sich noch: „Wie geht´s?"

„Hallo Scorpius Hyperion, danke gut und dir?", fragte der Auror freundlich, während er die dargebotene Hand kräftig schüttelte. Al stand zur Begrüßung sogar auf, um seinen besten Freund kurz zu umarmen.

„Danke Sir, es geht mir sehr gut. Die Feiertage zu Hause zu verbringen, ist immer sehr schön", antwortete der wohlerzogene, junge Mann, „meine Eltern lassen sie lieb Grüßen und natürlich auch ihre liebreizende Frau Gemahlin."

„Netter Versuch, mein Junge, aber das Draco mich grüßt und noch dazu lieb, das kann ich mir absolut nicht vorstellen – aber das ist auch nicht schlimm", lachte der Älteste, „na gut, dann schau ich mal, was drinnen so los ist, denn ich denke, wenn dein Freund dich besuchen kommt, dann habt ihr jungen Leute sicher genug zu bereden, wo so ein alter Knacker wie ich nur stört."

Mit einem Zwinkern wollte er sich gerade erheben, als sein Sohn meinte: „Och, ich denke nicht, dass Scorpi hier ist, um mich zu besuchen." Das riesengroße Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ließ Harry hellhörig werden und er schaute interessiert zu ihrem Gast – der mittlerweile ganz rot geworden war, vor Verlegenheit und seinem eigentlich besten Freund einen ziemlich bösen Blick zuwarf. Dieser konnte darauf hin nicht mehr anders und prustete los.

„Hallo Scorpius!", ertönte plötzlich eine erfreute Mädchenstimme von der Tür aus, „Papa, Severus, ihr entschuldigt uns bitte, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang." Schnell bekam der überrumpelte Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht, als die beiden Jugendlichen schon händchenhaltend verschwanden und nur noch ein leises, „wir sind eh bald wieder da", von ihr erklang.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt musste ordentlich schlucken, dann schaute er zu seinem Sprössling und meinte: „Es scheint ja wirklich keiner ein Problem damit zu haben dich jetzt einfach Severus zu nennen."

 **Fin**


End file.
